


not so dead

by Just_a_single_pringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Pidge Whump, Shiro needs a break, ahahaahahimmaybedying, hurt the pidgeon, mobious loop, pidge dies, pidge hurt, these kids need therapy, timetravel, whump pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_single_pringle/pseuds/Just_a_single_pringle
Summary: so Ummm. I might kill, I might angst. I might time travel just give me a second.
Relationships: Platonic mostly - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast the fight was over before it began and Voltron was captured. And now they were all in the typical magenta lighted Galra holding cell. Well, all except Pidge. So you could imagine their varying states of worry. After all, they had made an unspoken pact to protect the youngest member of their team. Much to her hatred of being treated small, PIdge actually enjoyed being loved that much. That's when the guards threw Pidge in.  
She was shaking a small bit and the paladins could tell she had at least one broken rib by the way she landed.  
“Pidge!”

“Mmhhokay”

Tossing aside her false confirmation the small group pulled her close inspecting her for other injuries. They were relieved to find only small cuts and abrasions. Lance was the first to speak.

“What happened?”

“You guys were all unconscious, I escaped, Broke some guy’s nose”

Shiro and Keith looked somewhat proud but were still worried. Matt would skin them alive if they got Pidge killed. Those were his exact words Shiro recalled. 

“Lance?”

“Yeah, Pidge?”

“Imma get you outta here kay?”

“Okay Pidge, Okay,”

Pidge tried to position herself so she could reach her gauntlet but Lance stopped her.

“What do you need, Pidge?”

“Shiro, pill in armband”

The black paladin knew that Pidge kept some sort of painkiller in her arm gauntlet but she never gave them to the others saying something about it being made specifically for her and seeing as she had a different blood type than any of the other paladins they went along with it.

“There isn’t any water to swallow it with”

“Sokay, Just need a little less pain”

The group huddled around her relaxed a little seeing as their little number five was sounding more alert but Shiro quickly got the pill out knowing that with alertness came pain and Pidge’s screams were one thing he never wanted to hear.

“Here you go Pidge”

She accepted the pill and once again said;

“I’m going to get you out of here”

And that when she started convulsing. Everyone practically leaped into action with Lance giving her CPR and occasionally swabbing her mouth to see if the pill was causing her to choke. Hunk and Keith called for the guard while Shiro kept his hand around her wrist keeping her pulse. And then it stopped. They used Shiro’s arm to try and restart her heart but it failed again and again. The guard took her dead body away, to the one dead paladin was just a minor inconvenience seeing as they had the lions.

The room was silent. All the legendary defenders stood or kneeled powerlessly, and in shock. However, they only had a few moments to sit there before the explosions happened.  
A figure ran into the room and motioned for them to follow her. They did so albeit numbly.

The woman led them to their lions seeming to know the way and when the sentries would round the corner. When they finally got to the hangar they grabbed their bayards and helmets Lance froze. The team knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Who’s gonna fly the green lion?”

“I’ll take care of that”

“Who even are you?”

“I’ll explain later Keith”

“How the quiznak do you know his name?”

“As I said later, Lance”

“Guys”

“How the quiznak do you know my name?”

“Guys!”

Everyone turned to look at Shiro.

“We just need to get out of here questions later”.

Shiro sounded so tired and his voice was husky like he was trying not to cry. His space children obeyed and sprinted into their lions as the last explosion almost decimated the ship. And pidge’s a dead body with it.


	2. hello its another chapter to something I actually havent given up on yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what? you actually have to read it.

(lets recap...Pidge is dead...a stranger saved them....thats actually deppressing how little i wrote down)

"WHOOOOHOOOOO"

All the paladins turned on their comms to hear the strange woman crow in delight.

"Okay, WHAT the FUCK"

"Yeah Lance is right WHAT THE FUCK MAN, Our little sister just like got exploded after she she she DIED and you're cheering?"

"Lance, Hunk, language please"

Their leader's broken voice put a silence over the comms. It was raspy like he had been crying. He had lost yet another Holt. He cleared his throught and instructed them to set down on the nearest inhabitted planet which was coincidentally the one right below them. From there they could contact Coran and Allura to pick them up.

The lions landed and the paladins mournfully exiited them. The stranger was already outside and fixing some stuff on a gauntlet that looked a lot like theirs but like spray painted and covered with dirt and what they all hoped was just really red thick water.

"So I assume you all know nothing and want me to explain the situation to you?"

"Well that would be a nice start but can you take off you hood please, maybe we can identify you"

Shiro was back in action, for now. The stranger took off her hood.

The first thing that drew the paladin's attention was her head. On one side it was shaved and three claw mark like scars ran through it. There were leaves and vines tatooted onto them. On the other side her head was also shaved but had no markings. There was golden red hair running down the middle oh her head that braided into a ponytail of sorts. 

The second thing were her eyes. They looked like they had seen too much but now were filled with hope. And they were amber. The same amber that had stared back at them from a bespectacled nerd. 

She had taken off her cloak entirley leaving scarred muscular arms and a suit that look suspisciously like theirs but a dark camo green to match the make shift grappling hook she had apparently tinkered.

Lance broke the silence at last. "What's your name?'

She looked almost forlorn at that question but a playful smirk crossed her face. "People call me Lynn here but I used to be called something else"

"and that would be?"

"Oooh Loverboy Lance back at it"

"How did you? nevermind, stop changing the subject what did they used to call you and why do you know our names?"

"Pidge, I used to be called Pidge" The woman, Lynn seemed like she was expecting a hug but only got angry glances.

"PIDGE IS IS DEAD THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE PIDGE"

Everybody screamed their outrage. When they had finally finished they saw her sit down at a rock and mutter to herself (I knew it would'nt be this easy)

"You done yet?" 

Hunk was the first to speak they all knew that he desperatley wanted Pidge back. "If you are Pidge then explain to us in detail what happened"

"Pidge" started off with the battle and she recounted every detail there was no way she would know all of those details unless she was there herself then she started on what happened when they got captured.

"They tossed me around for abit before they threw me in that cell, something about wondering if I was the weakest. Then they threw in min breaking two of my ribs and giving me a mild concussion that would show up later. Shiro, I asked you to grab the pill from my gauntlet".

Shiro perked up from deep thought and nodded that had happened.

The realization hit Keith befor any of the others he stood up wlked right over to her and stared her in the eye, she didn't even flinch. then he took a few uneasy steps back and gasped out a no.

"No...NO NONONO....You wouldn't?"

It was more a question than a statment but Pidge nodded her head.

"It wasn't a painkiller Shiro it was my secret escape route. It it umm it was a space version of a dendrotoxin that would lower my heart rate just enough so that I would be percieved as dead and be thrown out so I could come back and save you guys."

The paladins faces were starch white. They didnt know how to react Lance asked her another question.

"why how did you why are you so..."

"Different?"

The blue paladin nodded his head and gulped.

"thats when the plan went wrong, the druid tried to reserect me or whatever and it failed because I wasn't quite dead. They tried to reset my eternal clock which just activated a mobious loop creating a time loop. but I aged as time went by. so guess what? I'm officially 17, as old as Hunk and Lance!"

"But we're not in a time loop right now?"

"No, by the 1000th loop I had figured out a sort of chononautical device so I could control the loops I had to keep resetting them because we kept dying or not making it out of there"

"Pidg-"

"Let me finish Shiro."

"This was the final loop, so yeah yippe guess I look a lot different than you remeber me"

"How many loops?"

Pidge sucked in a breath before saying how many.

"1,461??!!"

"Pidge how many years is that in time travel?"

"4 years" The green paladin maaged a chuckle. "it's nice seeing you guys again."

Team voltron enveloped her in a crushing hug. When they set her down Hunk had one more question.

"So you were thirteen when we went to space?"

"Yeah, my gender wasn't the only thing I changed when I made my fake I.D."

Lance chuckled at that one and then went to contact the Alteans for pick up. 

Their family would be reunited.

"Hey Pidge?"

"Yeah Lance?"

"when did you get the tatoo?"

"As soon as I could I mean Shiro almost killed me that loop but it was worth it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please give me some kudos. I don't know why but collectig kudos feels better than collecting rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to you for leaving kudos to me...help...
> 
> also please give me some cool ideas for more pidge angst! there will be a part two don't you worry


End file.
